Eat Me
by Dejahvu
Summary: Fiona has been with Riddick since he saved her life, keeping out of his way as best she can. Her position isn't clear but all she knows is that she can't leave his side. When they are captured and lost on the planet with the rest of the survivors will she realize that Riddick is truly only an animal?
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't the first time I have posted this story on this site. My other accounts kept getting hacked for some reason, so I took it all down and saved it for another time when I would be able to put energy into it.**

**Yeah, so, Read! Enjoy! Review! I would appreciate any thoughts or ideas. :) **

* * *

She struggled with the chains on her ankles, her wrist cuffs having been broken free when half of her cryo tube was ripped off. The crash had given her a few cuts and bruises; nothing she couldn't handle. Her eyes glanced out among the wreckage as she helpless tried to jimmy the lock that connected her ankle cuffs to the tube with one of the many bobby pins she had tucked away in her hair. She could see at least three dead bodies on the ground, ripped open from the impact and the blow out of the tubes.

The last time she had been awake the ship was in one piece, the captain and his crew all standing around with ten guards to monitor them. It was good they were there. The last thing she remembered seeing was _his_ smile as he chuckled at her from outside the tube. Blue-eyed devil.

Her eyes scanned where there had been a wall when they first arrived, finding only a broken down structure and the remnants of the docking pilot's station just beyond. The support bars of the ship had not been ripped down, and much to her surprise she saw the only other "Do Not Open" cryo tube leaned against one, in fine condition save for the broken glass.

She could hear voices in the distance, cries for help.

Her eyes returned to the locks around her ankles, crying out with frustration.

"Come on Fiona, I wouldn't lock you up with something you could pick through, have more faith in me than that." Johns leaned against a support beam, watching her with a smile on his face. Fiona gave up on the locks, leaning back against what was left of her tube.

"Riddick?" Her voice was rough from not speaking for days, _weeks, months..._

"Chained up. He left you here to rot, not much of a savior now is he?" Johns pulled a set of handcuffs from his back pocket, stepping towards her cautiously. She could fight, struggle with him, and see where it put her, but without the use of her feet he was more likely to knock her out before she got more than a few blows in. So she showed no signs of struggle, holding out her wrists for him and waiting patiently as he bent down and unhooked the foot shackles from the tube.

She didn't know what Riddick was but savior was not the title. He had saved her_ in a way_, but he had his own motives and she didn't question them. His unbroken ability to give her strength was unspoken, and they both liked it that way.

"You're rather quiet Fiona, so unlike you." Johns chuckled, a smile plastered on his lips as he dragged her through the remains of the ship. He had injected her with a sleeping agent when they arrive, knowing she'd put up a struggle when given the chance. The drugs were still in her system, she could feel the lazy heavy feeling on her bones.

She stumbled through the rubble as he yanked on her like a toy, giving her more bruises to show. The blinding light came out of nowhere, Johns giving her a second to shield her eyes and take in the landscape.

"We crashed; pretty bad too. Only a handful of us alive." He grabbed hold of her wrist, pulling her down a small dune of sand. They moved across the terrain around the broken ship, the fog in Fiona's mind slowly dissipating. The heat was sucking up her body, forcing her system to kick into over drive and burn burn burn as it tried to keep her cool. The shit Johns had shot her with would be out of her system in no time.

"Shouldn't have picked a ghost lane Johns, bad move on your part." She tried to pull away from him already knowing it wouldn't do her much good. He kept his grip firm on her wrist as they rounded the ship. Fiona took in the sight of the survivors, a mismatched set of people that on any regular day wouldn't function.

"You're not here to think Fiona, shut the fuck up."

"Smooth, _officer._" She winced as he held on tighter, pulling her forward towards the group. Her relationship with Johns was even more complicated then the one she shared with Riddick. The merc's struggle with wanting to trade her in for cash over wanting to fuck her brains out was written all over his face. He had tried both in their extent of knowing one another; all failed attempts. Another thanks to Riddick she would never verbally give him.

Everyone was watching them approach, Fiona kicking up sand, her feet heavier than she remembered. She lifted her eyes from the bright ground to watch a tall slender woman advance, blonde hair catching fire in the sun. Her face was set in contemplation as she met them half way.

The woman looked her over, not fully recognizing who Fiona was. The truth was Fiona's role in life was hardly ever spoken of. She only had the recognition she did because of Riddick; and usually that was never pleasant. Mostly she was called a whore, piece of tart he kept with him when he got bored.

She didn't feel the need to tell them they were wrong; it wouldn't amount to any good.

"I'm surprised they both survived, that compartment you were all in was ripped completely out." Carolyn Fry's eyes never left Fiona's face as she spoke.

"She's not as weak as she looks. I am going to lock her up with the other one." Johns gave Carolyn a dry smile before pulling Fiona along with him trying desperately to not make her look in pain. Rustling any kind of fear in the group in his direction would be futile to any plan he had.

Just like that they were back inside the ship, the tubes and metal moved out of the way in this part. They had already started scavenging. Johns weaved them through the ship, heading back further into the darker area's where the sun only hit the ground because of punctured holes. She saw his form just up ahead of them, hunched slightly over, the bit still in his mouth.

A cloth had been tied around his eyes, his hands secured behind him, arms wrapped around a support beam. His feet were locked together to prevent any movement at all. Fiona looked at her _savior_ as John's secured a place to hook her up at as well.

He sensed their arrival almost instantly, his head tilting in her direction. He could probably see faintly through the cloth around his eyes, his shine job not helping however. She nodded her greeting, turning her eyes to Johns as he fiddled with a blowtorch on the ground. She watched him melt the buckling of an ankle cuff to the flooring of the ship, creating a sturdy loop.

When he stood up completely he threw the blowtorch up high over a beam in the ceiling, taking a hold of her and forcing her arms up above her head. Her cuffs were then connected to a parallel beam up top, forcing her hands high in the sky. A grin formed on his face as his hands began to scale down her body, working their way precariously down to her ankles.

Her mind flooded with voices, whispers, grunts, groans. Memories tried to break through her mental wall but she wouldn't let them.

When his fingers brushed skin on her waist she stared down at him, watching him pointedly. His attention was far too focused on her tiny waist to notice anything else going on; _foolish_. She quickly brought a knee up slamming it as hard as she could into his abdomen. He doubled over in pain, taking a step back from her and successfully removing his hands from her skin.

"Little bitch, should have doubled that dosage when I had the chance." Johns winced, standing up slowly as he watched her. He was far enough away from her to prevent being kicked; something she was personally sad about.

"I suppose you'll remember next time not to touch me."

Johns thought about it for a second, his eyes trained on her and the loop in the ground. He meant to hook her feet down, hoping she was still doped out from earlier. The struggle must have not seemed worth it as he shook his head, keeping a wide berth before departing the small ship completely. She watched him go as much as she could. When silence was all that was around him she closed her eyes tight.

So much had happened so quickly. It felt like yesterday that she had arrived on the ship, only yesterday that they had been confirmed for drop off on Crematoria. Johns had been ecstatic. The trip was going to be long and hard, but Johns would cut corners as best he could; so he came up with the only option he could find at such short notice.

Fiona parted her eyes to look at Riddick, his head lolling, eyes assumed shut. She figured he kept her around because she kept out of his way. She was quiet, strong for her build, good with computers, and one hell of a pilot. She could make anything edible, and she kept to herself as much as possible. Plus she could keep up with him. The idea of him leaving her behind never came up because she made sure she was always with him. The truth was she didn't know if he would come back because she hadn't put him in that situation; something she was proud of.

Deep inside she reminded herself constantly that her life was not important to him; and that's how it needed to be. She couldn't rely on him because that would be when she would lose her own strength. She had to be there for herself.

He had found her on the road, naked, bloody. He had carried her where she told him to, took her bed, and called it a night. Her fear had been all she could think about that first night, sleep only coming after she cried every last tear from her eyes. There was no more crying after that. She decided that following morning, when she watched him carefully, that she couldn't continue being used.

She decided then that maybe this man was an angel in disguise to help her. Of course that thought went out the window when she asked him to teach her to be strong. He only laughed and told her to continue getting fucked; _it was what she was good at_. But she was persistent; and he became annoyed. When he saw her run was when he decided she would be partially worthy.

She closed her eyes up tight once again, listening to the world around them. Her mind wasn't blurry anymore, her focus returning faster than she had anticipated. She stretched from time to time, wiggling her fingers making sure blood was still in them. Just as she was about to open her mouth and ask what he had planned he moved.

First he stood up straight, his back cracking from the hunched position he had been in. He didn't look in her direction rather straight up. Her eyes followed his sight and she noted the blowtorch that Johns had left in his haste to get away from her. Before she could formulate a plan that involved using her feet he was popping his shoulders out. She scrunched up her face in disgust; readily aware of the ease in which he popped them back in. That kind of action would make her personally vomit but she wasn't him.

He grabbed the torch in his dissent to the floor, unhooking his hands instantly. He went to work on his feet, standing up and stretching as the anklets fell around him. He snatched up the goggles that Johns had stupidly hung nearby and turned to her. Riddick's eyes traveled over her body, dipping down her torso to her ankles and then back up. She looked down at herself hoping to find what was so appealing but only noted that her clothes were covered in dirt and... _blood._

Fiona furrowed her brows wiggling around a bit trying to find the source of the red liquid on her waist. The fabric of her shirt brushed over the cut and that's when she felt it. A whimper was trapped in the back of her throat but she suppressed it, only screwing up her face in pain. Apparently the drugs also had the ability to make the rest of her numb too; surely she would have felt that earlier.

Riddick stepped forward, his eyes on her waist. His warm fingers felt like fire on her skin as he pushed her shirt up enough to inspect the wound. She watched him bewildered, his closeness nothing of shock to her. When she was injured he helped clean her up; nothing too serious though. She figured if it was life or death he would let her die as he ran as far as he could to get away. She wouldn't blame him. He ran his thumb over the tender flesh and watched as she scrunched up her nose at him, giving him a nasty glare. It only brought out a smirk on his face.

He used the torch on her wrists, watching as she pulled down her shirt the second she was on the ground. They stood for a second before his hand enclosed around her wrist, pulling her carefully out of the ship. They avoided the group as best they could as they rounded the ship.

"You know what to do." And that she did. She nodded her understanding and started off in the opposite direction of him. She didn't look back, knowing that she would only see the wasteland that was this planet. Her feet fell silent on the sand as she charged across the desert.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sending out a formal THANK YOU to those who have been reading. You're in my prayers now, so of course you're bound to get candies and puppies and hot men... and all that fun stuffs. :D I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**If you haven't noticed thus far this story is going to be short. I'll have a sequel though! So I hope you look forward to that. :D **

* * *

Fiona bent down to scoop up the yellow sand, running the only substance that held any abundance on this planet in her fingers before letting it leak out. Her eyes scanned the landscape she had been walking towards for thirty minutes now, nothing significant changing.

She repeatedly glanced back, making sure no one was following. Her eyes continued to only meet a repeat of what was in front of her, the only subtle difference being the tracks she left in the sand. At first she was going to erase them but the chances of her getting lost out here were high considering the vastness.

Her eyes traveled back forward, catching what had made her stop. She had only seen something similar to it back home, but much smaller than this. Ant's created mounded entrances into the earth full of tunnels; this was not made by ants. It stood four feet taller than her, the dirt packed thick but still crumbling at the slightest touch.

She brushed her finger tips over the surface of the strange spire, eyes traveling over the many replica's not five feet from where she was. They scattered out in a strange pattern, all of them varying in height.

What ever had created these had used some kind of liquid to mold and support the structures. Just as she was about to continue on she heard the smallest of noises. In the estranged silence she was the only one she assumed that would be making noise.

The scuttling continued like nails trampling over ground. Fiona stood up completely, leaning into the spire, temptation to press her ear to the dirt calling her. The warmth was flush against her face, the scuttling amplified in her ear instantly. She could hear strange clicking noises now. She pressed closer, hoping to hear more and make sense of it.

The dirt crumpled out from under her ear creating a landslide on the rest of the structure. She jumped back just in time, the spire crumbling before her a giant hole at the base visible. The scuttling and clicks were accompanied with hellish squealing screams before it all died down instantly. She had seen a flash in the upset darkness, something gray shooting past the hole. Fiona stood absolutely still, her heart thumping away as she contemplated what kind of animal could create a noise like that.

It only took her a few minutes to decide it wasn't worth it; she ran.

With the spires behind her she followed her tracks back, trying to put the noises behind her. Her breathing however, as it had been since she started out this direction was labored. She was forced to stop running, her chest aching from the lack of oxygen and the strain. She dropped to her knees, grumbling at the stupidity of this all. If only she had stayed closer to the ship.

Riddick crossed her mind and she knew he wasn't having complications. He would be handling this like it was a walk in the park, probably miles off by now. If he found anything he would keep it, best bet though she assumed he wouldn't. There wasn't much to this planet in regards to anything, so he'd be heading back to the ship to gather what ever he could.

_And she'd be there_.

It never failed; she always found him. The split up routine was common when ever they found themselves in a new place. A few hours out searching and then return. She would be lying if she said she knew he would always come back; because she really didn't know. The dread always sank into her when she waited long past the usual time.

Picking herself up Fiona continued back towards the ship.

She perched up top on a higher plane, looking down at the ship that they had crashed in. The remains of it were nothing compared to the size it was previously. The front was buried in the earth, all the back compartments ripped to shreds. A giant tail of debris visible as far as the eye could see. It was littered with metal compartments, belongings, and the bodies of the dead; _all lost._

She watched as one of the survivors pulled along a giant piece of slate from the ship, bodies wrapped in fabric on top of it. He was struggling, hauling them off to a giant hole in the ground. She watched with bored interest, eyes scanning for the others but she didn't find anyone. When the man jumped down into the hole she got up and made her move.

The run to the ship was easy enough; she slipped into the back half where Johns had picked her up. The shade was comforting as apposed to the overbearing sun that waited outside. She looked around for anyone in the small compartment, but she found nothing but the dead. Looking out at the landscape through a hole in the ship she checked her surroundings, hoping to see someone.

Gunshots rang out in the small area and she froze. Silence followed them, as Fiona inched her way to the edge to possibly get a better look at what had happened.

"It's just another passenger from the crash!" The voice was young and panicked. Fiona furrowed her brows, inching along the outside of the ship to see if she could see anything. She stopped abruptly when the man who had been hauling the sled came into view, a body being dragged behind him. She was used to the dead; the smell and the look. She watched as he wrapped it in an old piece of shipping cloth, nothing fancy.

"Put him with the rest Zeke."

The man nodded to the woman's voice that was out of Fiona's eyesight before placing the body on the metal sled and dragging it off in the same direction he had taken the others. Fiona watched him go, the young one that she had heard earlier stepping out of the ship and taking a few strides in his direction before stopping. The boy held a hand up above his eyes, trying to block the sun that was streaming from all direction.

He had a weapon of sorts in his hands. As he turned to head back into the ship his eyes caught a hold of her and he froze. Fiona was caught between wanting to run and wanting to fight. She could easily take the weapon from the boy and put him on the ground before he knew what hit him. She wasn't trained properly but a few years with Riddick had taught her something.

The boy's features however grew less rigid and he stepped towards her, a small smile on his face. He didn't seem to know.

"What is it Jack?" The thick accented woman called out to the boy her feet dropping down from the ship onto the sandy terrain.

"A woman. She doesn't look too good." Before Fiona could dart off the woman she had assumed earlier had told Zeke what to do was standing in front of her, a look of confusion on her face. It only took her a minute to realize who Fiona was, her face setting into a cold stone stare as she held up the ax she had in her hands.

"We're not partial to criminals, especially the one's who get out of lock up. Why don't you take a seat down over there." The woman jerked her head towards a shipping crate and Fiona nodded, heading over to the box and sitting down. She leaned forward, her elbows on her knees, chin resting in her hands. She couldn't help the small smile that sat pleasantly on her face as she watched the boy scurry over to the woman.

"Is that one of the criminals Shazza?" His voice was awestruck however, not matching his actions. He didn't seem to believe.

"Yes Jack. Fetch me some rope." The boy hesitated, his eyes on Fiona in a weird kind of excitement. She quirked a brow at him and he brandished a blush before darting into the ship.

"How about you don't; I don't like being tied up." She tried to keep any hint of sarcasm out of her voice, but it wouldn't have mattered; Shazza was a loose cannon. Her face only grew angrier as she stepped forward, the ax ready to strike. As the boy stepped out of the ship, rope in hand, more gunshots rang out in the silence of the planet.

Shazza's eyes grew wide, the ax slipped from her hands and she yelled the man's name before running off towards the hole. Fiona did not take her eyes off of the boy, the rope in his hands slack as he watched the woman who was supposed to protect him run off. She jumped down from the shipping box and snatched at the rope before Jack could say or do a thing.

A skinny tall man stepped out of the ship behind the boy, his glasses misshaped on his face. "When do you think -" His words halted when he looked up, realizing they were in new company.

"Paris this is one of the criminals. Criminal this is Paris." Jack's voice was sarcastic enough, warranting him a glare from Paris.

"Pleasure is all yours; my name is Fiona." Jack nodded; Paris only stood absolutely still, his glasses still crooked on his face. "Now am I going to have problems?" Jack shook his head vigorously watching the rope as Fiona played with it in her hands. "Good, do you have anything to drink?"

"We do." The weasel of a man procured a bottle of alcohol, stepping forward slowly and handing it to her. Fiona snatched it from him, chuckling as he hurried back, behind the young boy. So much for guarding the innocent. Just as she popped the top and took a drink the sliding sound of the sheet metal hit her ears. She turned, watching as Johns of all people hauled the giant sled behind him, his eyes glancing up from time to time. When he spotted her he stopped, his gun up instantly.

"I'm not hurting anyone Johnsie-boy, no need for the big gauge." He didn't like that nickname much. He walked up to her instantly, the but of the gun hitting her in the side of the head before she could say a word. She dropped to the ground in a heap, a sadistic grin on Johns face as he tossed her on the sled next to Riddick.

* * *

Fiona jerked awake, screaming out from the obnoxious pain in the back of her neck. She barred her teeth in a nasty growl as she moved her wrists only to find them pinned up as they had been before.

"I thought we were past this." Fiona muttered, her eyes opening to peer around the new location she was in. Back to square one. The metal pole that Riddick had been attached to was in front of her, but no Riddick. Instead Johns stood there, watching her wake, a grin on his face. She spit out what blood was in her mouth, steadying her eyes as best she could on him. The right side of her face hurt probably bruised from where he had hit her.

"You know me. Tying up girls is a sport." Johns stepped forward and slammed a fist right into her stomach, unannounced. Fiona screamed out in both pain and shock, spitting up more blood from the cut on her lip and gasping for air. He stepped back from her swinging body to smile up at her, a shit eater's grin on his face.

"YOU FUCK HEAD!" Her voice resonated in the small area, her throat burning raw. The title she had given him only fueled him to hit her again, her body swinging back and forth from the force. She stomached the pain of the second hit, refusing to scream.

"I'd watch my mouth princess, I'm not in the mood for your shit out here." He stood for a second longer to watch her before stalking off out of the ship. Fiona struggled with the cuffs on her wrists, trying to pull herself up and maybe break them; but it was useless. She could hear Riddick in her head telling her to stop and conserve energy so she did just that. Slumping down she tried to take her mind off the pain, spitting out blood and saliva before licking her lips.

"He must of hit you hard, been out for a while." Fiona looked up at this rumble of a voice. She stared into the black goggles of Riddick, his arms crossed over his chest. At first she thought she was hallucinating; there were no chains on him. He stepped forward, uncrossing his arms and placing both hands on either side of her face.

She felt defeated; all of her energy drained; but she couldn't show him she was weak. If she was weak he would leave her and then where would she be? Back on the streets...

His thumb brushed over her lower lip and she hissed when he hit a cut there.

"You gnaw at your lips in your sleep, did you know?" He chuckled when she looked at him confused, pulling her lower lip into her mouth to suck on the cut. His hands slid up her arms carefully, a key in one of them. She watched his face as he watched his hands, unhooking the cuffs and letting her drop. He didn't back down however, his goggle covered eyes falling back on hers as they stood in complete silence.

Her body was shaking from the hits she had endured. Her stomach was probably black and blue, bruises from the blue-eyed devils fists; she had had worse. She shakily brought her hands up and pulled back her hair, securing it with a rubber band she always had secured on her wrist. Riddick only watched.

* * *

Riddick's POV.

"Go unlock your bitch." Johns took back his gun, slamming keys into Riddick's chest before stalking out of the ship. Riddick only stood there for a moment longer before securing his goggles over his eyes and heading in the direction he had heard her screams.

Fiona had been a mistake at first.

Her abilities were hidden under her stumbles, her insecure behaviors in every move that she made. She tried so hard to do everything right that she seemed to always get things wrong. But she picked it up over time and he stopped doubting her abilities. At first he only needed her to get him off Targus, as she had a ship he could take. He was originally gonna leave her on the docking station and fly off with her cruiser but there was something about her that had him letting her tag along.

When he saw her an anger presided in his every being. Her wrists were secured above her, head hanging down. He could see the bruises on her stomach forming, her shirt hitched up. She didn't even sense his arrival; he assumed she was exhausted.

"He must of hit you hard, been out for a while." Her head snapped up out of alarm, her eyes finding his instantly. There was a happiness in them at first but it slowly washed away with a determined strength that she always kept when he was around. He wanted to tell her she didn't have to be strong; not after that. He stepped forward carefully, reaching up and placing his hands on either side of her face. She watched him confused, her body trembling.

He brushed his thumb over her lip, a cut there stinging; she hissed. When ever she slept she would gnaw at her lips. He never brought it up as half the time it stirred something deep inside him.

"You gnaw on your lips in your sleep, did you know?" _And moan._ He kept that to himself, chuckling when she pulled her lip away from his touch, sucking on the wound. He slid his hands up her arms slowly, unhooking the cuffs aware that her eyes stayed on his face. He carefully lowered her, not missing the shiver that shot through her as she swayed slightly. He stayed close, watching as she pulled up her hair with trembling fingers, wincing.

He reached up and brushed a thumb over one of her bruises, growling deep inside himself. She didn't speak as he hiked up her shirt, looking at the yellow tone her stomach was already taking on.

"I'll have to kill him you know, after he's done this to you." Her eyes were searching him for some explanation but nothing came from her lips. Maybe that's why he kept her around. She was strong, smart, and knew when to shut up. He wouldn't tell her he couldn't let her go because she made him feel something.


	3. Chapter 3

**I realize this follows the movie very closely, but it will take its own course eventually. ;) I have to get them through the events and off planet and then things start to change up. I'm glad so many people are at least looking at this story! I feel slightly accomplished; I hope I can keep people coming and maybe get some comments.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

Fiona's eyes shot back and forth between the two suns that were rising; the blue orb that had been high in the sky earlier was now departing off the edge of the planet. She was only permitted to stand still for a second longer before Johns shoved her forward, a leering look upon his face asking her to make his day. He wouldn't go as far as to physically abuse her in front of everyone but Johns was good at saving up pay backs and he was sure to illicit her reward when they were off planet heading to slam. Her eyes traveled back to Riddick who was taking up the rear. He enjoyed it back there - keeping an eye on everyone.

They were trekking off to some little village the scavenger group had stumbled on before being pulled back to the ship at the sound of gunshots. Fiona wanted to ask Riddick if he had gotten that far as well before turning back but Johns made sure to keep them apart the second they exited the ship. She was forced into helping the shaky woman who had lost her husband, not a single word emitting from her lips the majority of the time unless they were orders.

The kid was made to help them too, so Fiona learned a lot about his nervous ticks, watching as he helpless tried to channel his condolences into Shazza, since she wouldn't listen to him talk.

Fiona just wanted to talk to _him_. What he had said in the ship had not been explained, neither had his actions. She had been chained up, bruised, beaten, showing so much weakness and all he had had for her was something she had never seen from him. And she knew, no manner of prying would get a true explanation from him, but she could take the smartass one and turn it over and over in her head until she decided on what he meant. This being in the dark business was never good and here she was, wading in confusion knee deep as he walked behind them his eyes ever glued on her. She'd never been the self-conscious type.

"So just like that. Wave your little wand and he's one of us now?" Paris shoved his glasses up on his nose, glancing back at the shadow that loomed behind them all.

"Didn't say that. But least this way I don't have to worry about falling asleep and not waken' up." Johns southern drawl was showing as he looked over to Paris, noting what he meant was sinking into the man's mind. He was going to make them all afraid of Riddick if it was the last thing he did.

"So can I talk to him now?" Jack perked up, taking his attention off Shazza for a moment. Both Imam and Shazza answered with a resounding no. Fiona cracked a smile, watching as the pout formed on the boys face. He was so young, and so soft. His idolizing of Riddick wasn't in the plans as the rest of the adults were realizing just how impactful the murderer was.

"You think that's funny do you?" Johns grumbled from beside her, shooting a look back at Riddick as if to check if he was still there. It didn't seem right, the bounty hunter leaving his bounty out of sight behind him, but she wouldn't ask about that now. Johns never trusted anyone so why would he start now?

"It's a charming endearment if you're looking for an answer."

"We don't need another you. Love sick kids tripping over murderers like they're candy."

"I suppose we all have our vices Johns, you feeling alright?" He was shaky, his hands the most evident. The settlement was just in front of them and she could see the longing for a little pick me up coming to him. He didn't shoot a glare at her, didn't respond to her chiding whatsoever. He merely pulled her along, ending the conversation there as they descended out of the bone graveyard and the valley onto the settlement they had found.

The highlight of the trip was the skiff. Everyone pooled around the able body device, wings ripped up, hull needing patched, like it was the saving grace of the day. Which in most cases it would be but judging by its capacity and the amount of people around it was no secret that not everyone would be fitting.

"Little ratty-ass." Johns muttered, kicking the side of the skiff and shaking his head in disappointment.

"You expecting a first class freighter Johns? Hold in a bit longer I'm sure the search party for you will show up eventually." Fiona tempted stepping into the ship, smiling at the glare that Johns was sending her way. She might as well rack in the points while she had the time to take the shots; the payment would be fair considering how pissed he was looking.

By looking at it, she could tell that the skiff needed the cell to run the system check but it would need a lot more to get off the ground; if it could get off the ground. She could see in the shadows inside that the power cells were drained, all of them needing replaced. Her fingers were itching to slide over the buttons and figure out the problems. There was only one thing she loved doing more than flying and that was fixing up the flyers themselves.

"Nothing we can't repair—so long as the electrical adapts."

"Not a star-jumper." Shazza put her two cents in, looking up at the captain with a reassuring smile. They all seemed to put so much faith into the two figures that were taking steady control of the situation.

"Doesn't need to be. Use this to get back up to the Sol-Track Shipping Lanes, stick out a thumb. You'll get picked up." Fiona chuckled as Riddick spoke, his words like a knife cutting up the good feeling of the situation. Everyone turned to him like they had forgotten he was there, remembering slowly of what he was, his features dead cold as they always were. His eyes remained forward, looking directly at the captain as she registered his knowledge of her past time. "Right?"

When the captain denied a response, finally asking for the help she needed to get that cell up into the ship, Riddick was ready to assist. Fiona cut in front of him though, missing the eyes of Johns as she took a hold of the power cell and hoisted it into the ship with the captain. Her eyes quickly scanned the insides, taking note of the system, of the configuration, and of what she knew exactly about the skiff. She'd need to actually play around with it to put her assumptions in a better position. With Johns focusing on Riddick she had time to get a complete understanding of the shit-shooter that was their saving grace.

Johns had stopped Riddick, directing him off to one of the buildings to look for supplies, as expected. When she could see all she needed her eyes moved to Riddick's retreating back, watching as he wandered off, following directions so easily. She furrowed her brows, not fully understanding the depths of the deal he had obviously made with Johns. She wasn't the curious type, especially when it came to Riddick, but this was personally gnawing at her.

"Now now Fiona. You know better than that. I'll help the captain, you go find something else to toy with." Fiona frowned, stepping down the ramp. Johns was the only one in the known verse it seemed that connected two and two together when it came to her abilities. She had actually been startled when he realized she was the main pilot of the duo. He was smarter than he looked sometimes.

They were all scattering now. Fiona watched as the holy man and his boys trekked around the outer exterior of the town, the scrawny man behind them. Jack stood absolutely still, trying to make up his mind on following the mini search party or keep to Shazza's side. He picked the latter, siding up next to her when she headed into a shaded little building off to the side.

Fiona headed in the direction Riddick had gone, not noticing it directly. Not all the buildings had doors and the ones that did were unhinged; ajar. Just by looking in she could see the wasted food, clothes, and supplies that had been left in haste.

"Didn't let you stay either?" He always surprised her. He enjoyed it too; time after time; it was easy for him. He stood directly behind her as she looked into yet another abandoned room, this one looking like a medical station. She only nodded, stepping into the shadows, eyes sliding over all the items looking for anything that could be helpful.

Gauze, bandages, she found a cheap first aid kit under the dust. Her cut was still nasty, still needing to be cleaned. She could feel his eyes on her as she set out what she would need, pulling up the edge of her shirt and looking down at her abdomen. Her entire waist was a mixture of dirty skin and bruises. She frowned as she slid light fingers over her flesh, hitting the tender cut, hissing at the pain.

When his warm callus hand took hold of hers and pulled her fingers away she looked up at him confused. He put her hand down at her side, taking the edge of her shirt and pushing it up further, rolling it so it wouldn't drop. She watched as he rummaged through the first aid kit, taking out a small bottle of alcohol followed by the mini tube of Neosporin. He pushed her back slightly, her butt hitting the table.

"I can do it myself."

This Riddick scared her. He wasn't meant to be nice and she didn't now how to function with him having even a slight caring bone in his body. She needed him to walk away and leave her be so she could put herself back together without anyone watching. Her nicks, cuts, and bruises were her own.

She tried to push his hands away but he only managed to take hold of hers again, eyes moving up to her face. He put her hands down at her sides, his own now retreating back. He lifted his goggles off without hesitation, shine job staring her in the face. She didn't get to see him like this in such a lighted area usually.

They had a milky glow to them, white iris. They were staring into her deeply. So many nights she had seen those eyes shinning in the darkness just before someone died; usually to save them both. They took on a different beauty however, as he looked at her now. She only found herself more worried as he moved his fingers to her sides, eyes returning to the bruises on her body. He nimbly brushed his fingers over her bruises; as if he was apologizing for them.

He wet the gauze with alcohol, giving her fair warning before brushing the gauze on her skin. She hissed, her hand latching out to his shoulder instantly. She steadied herself, scrunching up her face, fingers digging into his flesh as he continued to clean out the wound. He didn't stay just on the surface, as she watched him meticulously clean out sand that had gotten trapped in the folds of her cut.

"See, and you wondered why I wanted to do it," Riddick muttered quietly to her.

Fiona let out a small yelp when he brushed a newly wetted piece of gauze over the cut. "Anything to make me scream."

Riddick chuckled, using the rest of the gauze to clean up her bruises. She could feel a knot growing in the pit of her stomach; his fingers brushing on her flesh ever so slightly. She watched his fingers, the sting slowly subsiding as she became used to it. When they dipped down to her belt buckle, stopping there, she scaled his chest to meet his eyes. There it was again; that emotion she didn't understand. Her hand on his shoulder suddenly seemed so out of place, her fingers quickly pulling away from his hot flesh. Just when she thought he would finally look away, that he would finally pull away and leave her to reassemble herself, he stepped closer, his chest brushing against hers.

He put the wet gauze on the table, his fingers coming up to brush behind her ear, tucking a loose strand of hair in. She was transfixed in those milky orbs as he examined her face, anger entering his features when he noted the cuts from Johns.

"I've had worse." She muttered it, almost a whisper. Any loud conversation seemed pointless with him this close. His eyes shot back to hers, as if she had awakened him. She shivered when his fingers slid down along the curve of her neck, tickling down her arm and ending back at her now clean waist.

"I'm not fond of him touching you." His words held so much meaning. He took the step back away from her after grabbing the Neosporin. He spread the cream easily on her flesh, wrapping her up with the rest of the gauze and the bandage. She added what he had said to the long list of things that perplexed her about him as he slowly pulled her shirt back down where it belonged. When his eyes looked back up at her she embraced his closeness as he moved towards her again. He leaned into her this time, arms wrapped around her body, causing comfort more so than pain. He buried his nose in her neck for a second, giving her a tight squeezing before stepping back.

She reached up and took a hold of his goggles, sliding them down over his eyes to hide what she didn't want to think about right now.

"When it gets dark you need to stay close." _I won't be coming back for you..._ the words remained unspoken but she could feel them in his tone. With a short nod she stepped away from him, exiting the building and stepping into the blinding sun.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is going to start diverting from storyline near the end. ;) I just have a few more chapters that hang close to the movie and then I'm switching it up. I've already got the sequel planned out too! (Too early?) Meh. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Please review. :)**

* * *

After Riddick had left her alone Fiona had wept. She broke down silently, no tears to shed, as she had no water in her system. She felt useless in this heat, in this situation. If only she could prove herself, knowing time and time again that she was a let down. It only fueled her determination however. When it was all said and done she kicked her ass into gear and headed back out into the sun.

Johns had found her instantly, directing her to "woman's work" as he called it. Paris was all happy to have help with his scavenging but wasn't too excited when it was her before him. It only took him ten minutes of digging in silence before he started chattering her head off with facts, knowledge, and his life story.

Fiona had remained quiet during the whole ordeal, knowing very well this conversation was for his benefit, not hers. So she listened, she took orders, and she learned, picking up the gossip that was already developing in the small group. Apparently the captain and Johns were having private conversations that the rest of the group wasn't privy too.

"Here, use this to clean them." Paris handed Fiona the cloth from inside his pocket. She used it to dust off the insides of the glasses he had dug up from around the cantina area left behind at the settlement. Someone had found water and they were going to celebrate its arrival.

Johns stepped in from the sun not seconds later and put down a bottle of water on the table, smiling like a toddler who had handed their parent a fresh finger painting. Fiona glanced at the bottle for a moment but continued to meticulously clean without a word.

"It looks like you're fitting in nicely. One could almost forget you're a criminal with this kind of domestic behavior in front of you." She let him make his snotty remark, the gleam in his eyes fresh from the hit he had taken recently. She wondered briefly what it would be like for him when the Morphine ran out and they were still trapped on this planet with these people and this heat.

As if a dog whistle had been blown everyone else started filtering into the tent. Johns started pouring the water into the cups, Imam handing them out one by one with enthusiasm.

"Our gift of drink!" The Chrislam's joy was genuine, his smile leaking onto the captains face as she accepted the cup he handed her. "We give thanks in the name of our Prophet, Muhammad, peace be upon him, and to our Lord Christ of Nazareth..." Jack rolled his eyes but thanked him nonetheless when handed water. "…and to his father, Allah the Compassionate and the Merciful."

"The strangest religion..." Paris muttered under his breath, taking a sip from his water. Fiona cracked a smile, watching as the scrawny man beside her smiled in return.

Fiona watched Riddick slip into the room, his eyes on her instantly. She felt guilty suddenly, enjoying the company of others when she needed to be working on getting out of here. The sentiment of being around others grew strong though, and she couldn't help but feel just a little bit of jealousy for their worldly ability to talk and function normally.

Johns just about threw a glass into her hands, his scowl deep. She looked at the bottom of the cup in her hand, finding the sediment from the pump stirring around in the murky fluid. She wouldn't complain; water was water – dirt and all. She downed it quickly, mixing the minerals around in her mouth before spitting them out discretely.

Riddick just swallowed them all, the glass back on the table without a blink of his eye. Not that she could tell anyhow, those goggles gleamed in the sunlight so perfectly.

"Perhaps we should toast our hosts? Who were these people, anyway? Miners?" Paris shuffled over to a stool, leaving Fiona alone against the table. She took the time to move herself, saddling up next to the young boy Jack, an open stool next to him.

"Looks like geologists, advanced team, moves around from rock to rock." Shazza muttered her response, eyes looking out into the sunny world through the open cloth door. You could feel the despair dripping off of her.

"Musta crapped out here, huh?" Johns instinctively followed Shazza's gaze, looking from her stony stare to where her eyes were directed. Fiona could all but hear his thoughts, telling the woman to get the fuck over it already. He couldn't very well speak his mind though, so he kept his mouth shut for the most part. If only they knew the real Johns.

"But why did they leave their ship?" Jack piped up, all eyes moving to him as he quickly sunk back in his little space. Whenever he spoke everyone was quickly reminded of the youth that was in their presence. Yes Imam's boys were young but they looked the part, their father there with them, but Jack was alone. He also didn't seem too bothered about the death of the guardian that was required for him to get on the flight.

Fiona wanted to give him an answer herself, but she couldn't very well do that. No one seemed to be able to really, as the sadness of the truth seemed all but obvious to everyone else.

"Well, a toast to their ghosts then..." Paris was softer this time, his enthusiasm lost in the wind around him. They all sipped on the water offered to them, thoughts of death and god swirling around in the silence. Fiona found herself tuning out the rest of the words. Riddick spoke up, said something to break the mood. She focused more on the ship just outside the room, the sun bounding off the now patched up wings.

Imam had been working on them earlier. She had wanted to help but she got caught up being bandaged. Her eyes glazed over and she quickly shut them, shaking the fog from her head. She hadn't eaten in so long and the water wasn't enough. Fatigue was settling in, she could feel the last of her energy reserves being burnt. She could hear the faint words, talk of death and the settlement before. Riddick's voice barreled across the warm room and caught her attention, the sarcasm heavy as he responded to a question with one of his own. What he was implying was simple.

Everyone here had died. Died fighting, died hiding, that much they weren't sure of, but they were all dead.

He suggested the inspection of the coring room, and just like that they all followed quickly to the shed on the other side of the settlement. Riddick hung back out of precaution, preferring to follow besides lead. Fiona slid off her stool and put her glass back on the table. She had hoped there would still be water but the bottle was empty.

As if the thing was whispering to her, her eyes returned to the skiff. She could still see it, gleaming in the sunlight like a beacon. She didn't even look in Riddick's direction, her new goal set as her feet carried her outside in the opposite direction of everyone else.

She climbed aboard, looking over the controls quickly. She followed the captains ghost path, finding out as much as she could. The skiff in fact had only been placed for emergency leaves. The cells were drained, either indicating the skiff had sat there running for days or it had departed and returned countless times. There was just enough power in the reserve cell to provide a systems check, a quick scan showing that it would still run.

Frustrated, Fiona denied a full systems check, knowing she wouldn't have the time. Getting up from the seat she ran her fingers over the dead cells, realizing instantly that these were the same in the Gratnzer. Easy, they would just need to pull five, maybe six of the full ones here. She mulled over the idea, wondering if Riddick could handle that much weight. No one knew how long they'd be out there in the tracking lane waiting for someone to float by, that extra cell might be important in the end.

She then searched the storage containers for food, finding a reserve tucked away for a few weeks. She figured the captain hadn't found it, or didn't want to talk about it. Tucking it back in she hid it behind the flight suits, knowing no one would take the time to pull those out.

Glancing over everything she made sure nothing was disturbed before she jumped out and high tailed it in the direction of the coring room. Her mind rambled over the ship, knowing that she could get it moving once the cells were in place. They could only take four bodies in total, so there wasn't much room for everyone. The idea of leaving these people didn't sit well with her, but that's why she kept her distance. She wouldn't blame herself in the future; survival was all she had now.

Whatever commotion had existed had faded away by the time she had joined them. The coring room doors were busted wide open, Imam on the ground just outside sobbing. Fiona treaded softly, watching as what was left of the mans sons consoled him, touching him softly on his shoulders and head. She stood a few feet from him, glancing into the open space that everyone else occupied. She wouldn't go in, wouldn't make it more obvious that she hadn't been there the whole time.

Imam thanked his sons, their voices lost to her as they spoke in their own language. The man gained his strength and rose, looking down at his children and giving them each an individual hug and kiss. Fiona watched from her peripheral vision, the exchange something she was eavesdropping in on.

Jack stepped out of the coring room just then, eyes on Imam as he watched the exchange as well. There was a longing in the young boys face as he probably thought of his own parents. He turned his eyes away from them quickly, refusing to let himself stare too long. Fiona rose a brow in his direction, catching the young mans scowl before he darted off back towards the skiff.

Fiona was too busy watching Jack walk away to see the captain before the woman slammed into her. She didn't fall, only felt a shake in her body that made each bruise and cut sting.

"...22 years..." She muttered to herself, not even apologizing before darting off to the building across the way. Fiona staggered, giving herself only a moment to think before following the woman. She slipped into the dark room, hearing the mutters of the woman coming from a room off to the left. She didn't go fully in, only watching from the doorframe as the captain played with a giant replica of the solar system, the clicking increasing as she cranked the wheel on the side.

Johns shouldered past Fiona into the room, watching the display before him.

"I don't know why I didn't see it before!" Fry was all but hysterical, her eyes set on the small planet that had a blue flag sticking out of it.

"See what Fry? I think you need to sit in the shade for a few more minutes."

"No, no... I won't even need shade soon anyhow cause..." The machine continued to click and then slowly the blue flag shifted into complete darkness, the planet it was pinned into the same. "Eclipse." Fry smiled brightly from her find, eyes glued to her fate. The smile slowly faded and realization seemed to kick it.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?"

"Not afraid of the dark, are you?" Fiona glanced over her shoulder at Riddick's voice, not having noticed him before now. He was only inches from her, his goggles lifted so he could see into the room without strain. The silence was thick; Fry stepping away from the rotational system in front of her, the ticking continuing out the little planet still in darkness. Years moved passed them so quickly in just a matter of seconds and the planet still remained in darkness.

Fiona did not wait for the others to speak. She wiggled past Riddick, making sure not to touch him, pushing her way through the room. The air collided around her as she sucked in the small levels of 02, sun slamming into her quickly. Her feet dragged through the sand, heavy from strain. Her eyes glanced amongst the survivors, wondering how long each individual would last if the world was coming to an end before them. She could see the panic, the screaming. Time and time again people died, so why did the idea of these people dying bother her so?

Imam greeted her, however sad it was, when she approached him. He fiddled with the blade Johns had handed him, cutting at the last of the material they were fixing to the body of the ship.

_Why were they waiting?_

Fiona frowned, wondering why they hadn't returned for the cells already. Even before the imminent danger of darkness had set on them, the prospects of leaving this planet was first priority. They could have gone and returned in due time with the cells, four people jumping up to get attention. _So why?_

Watching as Imam instructed his eldest son to help him Fiona grabbed at the blade on the table. It was heavy in the hilt; uneven, cheap shit Johns had picked up at some backwards market probably. He only needed it to stab, and stabbing didn't require skill. Pretending to tie her boot Fiona bent down and tucked the blade in by her ankle. The slick metal brushed on her skin, chilled compared to the warmth that was her body.

"How's everything going?" Johns had returned, the captain beside him. Riddick was just behind the two, his steps gliding over the sand like no problem. Everyone else was tired, confused, thirsty, but he remained unrelenting.

"I found an old sandcat. We could get it up and running, use it to transport back across the ground." Shazza motioned for Johns to follow her, and that he did, his interest peaked. Fry headed back into the cantina, Paris inside fiddling with the empty glasses. Fiona made her way towards the skiff, sliding her hand over the metallic surface, inspecting Imam's handy work. He had done good, his sons sitting back and admiring the work as well.

"We can go home now, all we need is the cells." Imam's smile was once again genuine, the mans strength another thing to be confused about. Fiona could only nod, no strength to tell him that his sons wouldn't be able to go. Johns wouldn't let anyone go before him and his bounty, and he needed a captain he could trust to fly them. No. Imam and his sons would not fit.

With the work down the young boys continued to play, Imam watching them from a distance. Jack was not with them, the young man in the cantina trying to hide from everyone. Fiona could see him easily as she made her way out of the glaring sun and into the shade. The captain was on her way out, heading towards the skiff. Watching her carefully Fiona wanted desperately to follow her, she wanted to partake in that full systems check the woman was about to do. She'd have her chance though.

Watching as the back door closed she could see the glimmer of silver staring at her, a heavy weight on her chest suddenly clutching hard.

"Really child, you'd think you would want to play." Paris scoffed, rolling his eyes at the young Jack before heading out into the sun. His delicate self seemed immutable, but he joined Imam all the same. Fiona glanced down at the young man on the floor, his back pressed against the cabinets. His eyes were on his hands, thumbs twirling around one another slowly.

Fiona moved forward slowly, sinking down beside him and landing on the ground soundlessly. Her muscles screamed at her, fully aware of this second of relaxation. She figured they knew it wouldn't last, so they yelled for the seconds they would be getting. That sat in silence, watching the young boys outside as they made toys out of the rocks and ground. The sun and oxygen didn't seem to bother them at all, the two guardians watching over them both draped in layers.

"I can't believe they're keeping all of those robes on in this heat." Fiona shook her head, sighing deeply. "It's too fucking hot for what I'm wearing let alone all that shit."

Jack cracked a smile, looking over at the young woman who matched his height. "Keeping up appearances I suppose."

"Yeah, but come on. God wouldn't want Imam to sweat his every last ounce of being out. But you know, I wouldn't want to imagine either of them half naked. So maybe the robes are a good thing."

"That there is an image I'll never get out of my mind. Thanks."

"No problem kid."

"No. Please don't." Jack scrunched up his face, rolling his eyes and sighing. "Please don't call me kid. My dad used to call me that. I hate it."

"As you wish. Where is your old man?"

"Dead."

Fiona nodded her understanding, eyes moving to the young man beside her occasionally, trying to gauge his mood. He was good at hiding his upset, his stone cold stare something trained from years of practice. Maybe he wasn't as simple as he put out, and in that moment Fiona felt slightly connected. She couldn't explain to him why she understood, but she just did. Some life stories just needed to stay where they were.

"I've always wanted to shave my head." Fiona reached out and ran her fingers over Jacks freshly shaven skull, the prickles of the hairs uneven cut felt odd.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But I don't have balls. So I couldn't very well go through with it. Besides, my old man would have killed me when I was your age if I had done such a thing. Balls kid. You gottem'." In the boys eyes Fiona could see worlds. They swirled around, something in her statement a trigger to his past. She could see him reliving something, see the words on the end of his tongue as he battled with himself on what to do, what to say.

"Will you keep a secret?"


End file.
